BitterSweet Fate
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are forced into an arranged marriage. And they DO NOT like this at all! Well especially Kagome because she ends up burning down over 50 forests...Their fathers have a plan to seperate them for a long time, but fate has changed her mind for them! They meet 10 years later unexpectedly!
1. Chapter 1

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 1._

Kagome, now nine, was skilled with any weapon ever made. Others say a master. No. she was a perfectionist. She has perfected every battle tactic ever thought up, and made some of her own moves that she can only do. Nobody knew to look up to her or be extremely afraid. THe inuyouki princess didnt care if others feared her...She actuly wanted it that way. Kagome was stubborn, hot headed, strong, and a strong willed for a young pup youki. Her father Lord Yokaniko was also a strong inuyouki, but only and always lost to his daughter in battler. A couple of weeks ago she was told about her arranged marrige and she would be married when she was odl enough. Um...lets just say Kagome didn't take it very well...She simply said 'no' and an hour later she was burning down over 50 forests...Lord Yokaniko got reports of the sudden wild fires and noticed the princess was gone. He said, "I knew she would pull something but this is a little crazy...Well at least she didn't kill anyone!" A week later after the fires(which took _**forever**_ to put out), Kagome's arranged husband(mate whatever you want to call him!) and father Lord Toga where coming soon. When she found that information out she decided to spy on them, so Kagome put on her ninja type outfit and jumped out her window and slipped into the shadows...

Author's Note: OK! I hope you are happy not that I finally written the first chapter as soon as I post this i will start typing my 2nd chapter. So enjoy this till im done with chapter 2!

-Shiroi


	2. Chapter 2

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 2._

Her youki, aura, and scent hidden completely and she kept in the trees. Leaping from branch to branch, they _**never**_ knew she was there, but Lord Toga was warned of her skills and stealth from Lord Yokaniko, her father. After landing on a branch silently a single sakura petal fell and Toga attacked the hidden branch, seventy-seven feet away, with his inuyouki light whip. Sesshomaru heard a startled cry, of a girl, as someone fell out of the sakura tree. Toga walked to the person on the ground and pulled off their mask. Midnight blue curls spilled out and fell down her back framing her pale face, she then looked up at her attacker with sapphire eyes blazing with anger. Smirking, Toga said, " Well, well, well,...If it isn't the little spit-fire princess herself! We were just coming t-," He was cut off by her challenging growl. Sesshomaru jumped at the fierceness behind her growl. A little a taken back but still smirking, Toga growled slightly back accepting her challenge, and half a second later he was floored with Kagome's little foot on his wide chest, and a sword made for her size was grazing his neck. Toga looked up in complete surprise and utter shock and gaped at her. Sesshomaru, wide-eyed, could do nothing but stare at his father on the ground held by a girl smaller than him, he guessed she was about eight or nine.

Author's Note: Yes im using human years! Like my other story im presently working on (Naturally (song based song, well somewhat) just in case yooh want to know the title!) this story just continues without stopping. Umm...I can't think of anything else to type soo...JA NE!

-Shiroi


	3. Chapter 3

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 3._

His mouth started to curve upwards. Sesshomaru put his hands over his mouth and tried not to laugh. He thought, '_This is strange...I have never "laughed" before.'_ He started to shake trying to contain his laughter but, he was still holding his hands over his mouth. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore, he bent over holding his sides and busted out laughing as soon as he let go of his mouth. Sesshomaru fell to the ground still having his sudden out burst of laughing fits. Kagome looked at him with the tail of her eye but still glanced at Toga who might use this distraction as an advantage. Toga did nothing but look at Sesshomaru curiously. He never heard him laugh before, and hearing his inu pup's laughter made him so happy he started to laugh with Sesshomaru. Kagome glared at both of them now beyond angry at their laughter. Growling angrily and shouted, " What are you laughing at you insufferable fools?!" But the two kept laughing. Her eyes were starting to turn red, and when they were fully red, light blue slits appeared on her red eyes. Toga now snapped back and growled at her, he sensed her turning, he wasn't playing anymore. Sesshomaru , finally done laughing, was wiping tears away and was slowly gaining his breath back, he looked up and saw the girl was turning into her inu form.

Author's Note: Ok. Here's the point. Kagome is like Sesshomaru on InuYasha but she still has her bad temper, and Sesshomaru is like Kagome on InuYasha ,timid and shy, but still has his calmness. He He He I left yooh a cliff hanger xD JA NE!

-Shiroi


	4. Chapter 4

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter4._

Toga stepped in front of Sesshomaru in a defence stance, when she looked at him, she had shown her true self. Sesshomaru gaped at her inu form. Kagome was a light ivory/white with sapphire irises, the was a blue star on her forehead, her pads were a delicate light pale pink like her nose. Sesshomaru now realized his father was in front of him, then went back to staring at the female inu again. Dawn light broke over the horizon and washed the scenery with its early light. Kagome was now bathing in its delicate glow. Toga thought Sesshomaru's mouth was open to its widest but, this time his jaw dropped to the ground, Toga grinned at the inu pup's reactions. He thought still grinning, '_Kagome maybe be a pup still but, she is quite graceful and beautiful, and it has caught Sesshomaru's attention full on._ _maybe this arranged marriage stuff will work out after all_.' Kagome looked around her vision was sharper than ever and it gave her a headache, then she tried to yell at the two again but all that came out was an irritated bark. She froze and looked closely at the smirking, spaced out(in his thoughts) inu, and then looked at the gaping inu pup. She looked down and saw dog paws. Kagome whined shrilly, which caught Toga's attention, she was stepping back slowly still staring at her newly formed dog paws.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to type this! I have to go to my dad's place on the weekends...yea...well there was chapter 4, I shall work on typing chapter 5 as soon as I post this! BYE =P

-Shiroi


	5. Chapter 5

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 5._

Toga took a couple steps forward and said calmly trying not to startle the princess further, "Princess...? Is this your first time turning into your demon form...?" She looked at him, her eyes were wide and her tail between her legs, Kagome was staring to whine again. Sesshomaru was getting worried because he didn't like to see girls upset but, what happened next really scared him and it wasn't the howl. Kagome let out a high pitched howl making birds in the 5 mile range to fly a long way away, Toga and Sesshomaru covered their ears. She turned, facing the other direction and started to run away. Sesshomaru wanted to go after her but he didn't move, he whined, Toga looked at him curiously at his pup's sudden urge to go after the princess. Then he said, "Sesshomaru go after her but," Sesshomaru was fixing to take off."You won't beable to catch her unless you are in your demon form also." That stopped him in his tracks, then looked at his father saying, "I can't! You know I have tried!There is no way I could even if I tried right now!" "She is a year younger than you and she managed to change some how. If she can you can, and you better hurry before she gets to far because she is running really fast right now." Sesshomaru's eyes widened then he looked down saying calmly, "Help me." Shrugging, Toga said while snickering, " Why didn't you say so earlier? Ok here goes!" Toga grabbed his son's hand quickly but not in a ruff manner, and he stuck his claws in his skin drawing blood. Sesshomaru yelped at the sudden pain in his arm but, this time it was different than any other time he got hurt. He could feel his blood warming up quickly and for some reason he was getting angery, which he has never been. Several emotions and some amount of blood loss later, which was about maybe 7 minutes, he was in his inu form. His same facial marking were on his face. He shook him self trying to get used to his new self, his floppy ears went everywhere. Toga said sternly, "Bring her back or I'll be in big trouble, and you also. Kagome has a habit of stealth right off the back so you might want to be carful is she tries to attack you. Well atleast you will talk to your bride-to-be." He said the last sentence with such innocence. Sesshomaru growled at his last sentence deeply before turning around and ran in Kagome's direction.

Author's Note: WOW! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I written the previous chapters and the sentence before Toga speaks (Toga took a couple steps forward and said calmly trying not to startle the princess further) on paper, the rest I just typed. Ideas just kept flying at me! anyway I hope you like my story so far SeeKag fans...or any fans of something...well ill just wrp this up sooo please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think of my story so far!

-Shiroi


	6. Chapter 6

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 6._

He searched for her frantically, but he couldn't find her, he was starting to whine. Sesshomaru looked for every way he could think of; scent, sight, hearing, tasting, feeling, etc. He was fixing to give up when he heard a waterfall, his nose twitched trying to sniff the air to see if she was there but, the water lilies were too strong to tell. He walked slowly out of the forest towards the waterfall, and blinked with surprise. There Kagome lay on her left side, still in her inu form, breathing heavily, he quickly ran to her and say she was out cold. Whining with concern, he didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru gulped, then layed next to the princess and grabbed her scruff pulling her closer to him so he can be her pillow till she woke up. The next day she awoke in her bed, as soon as she woke up she checked herself for inu like features and sighed in relief when she didn't find any. She walked down the stairs, forgetting she was still wearing her night gown, when she tried to call out to her father...nothing came out of her mouth...not a single sound...Her eyes went wide as they started to fill up with tears and ran to her father. Lord Yokaniko didn't hear his daughter coming till something grabbed on to his legs, he looked down to the crying inu pup of his and said with concern, "Kagome what's wrong? You never cry! What happened? Please tell me?" He bent down to her level and she grabbed her throat and tried to speak..no sound...His head turned a little side ways and said, "Umm...Is it your throat...? Why can't you tell me?" Kagome facepalmed herself and grabbed his wrist dragging him to his study. After slamming the study door when they entered, she searched for some scrolls, ink, and a quill. She found those and started to write, '_Dad I can't talk or make a sound for some reason! Why can't I hear my voice...?! What's wrong with me...?!'_. She handed him the scroll she written on and he read it, then he looked at her uncomfortably. Lord Yokaniko said in an awkward tone, "Um...Where do I start...?" She glared at him and he hesitated then continued, "Well, lets see...First off you turned into your inu form for the first time yesterday. Second Prince Sesshomaru, Lord Toga's son and your groom to-b- ...Uhhh...Third Prince Sesshomaru personally carried you back in your inu form in his inu form, oh! It was his first time changing to Kagome!

Author's Note: Here is another long chapter in my opinion. btw Yokaniko(i made him up) is still talking when it goes to the 7th chapter! wow. 7th chapter already...i refound my motivation for this story! because im now typing everything down instead of copying off my paper i had written on...So, yea...please review! i never get any reviews... ='C

-Shiroi


	7. Chapter 7

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 7._

Well Kagome it's just that you're just getting re-used to your usual self after changing into your inu form..." He suddenly grabed his daughter and was snuggling her with heart-shaped eyes while still talking,"KAGOME! I HEARD WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE IN YOUR INU FORM! I'M SO PROUD YOU ARE GROWING UP! ITS SO KIWAII!" Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use...then she saw Sesshomaru walking past the door way. She knew she was going to regret this but its her only way to get out of this mess because she _**hates**_ '_cute_' stuff she got her voice back suddenly and yelled frantically, " SESSHOMARU HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Sesshomaru walked back to the study he past and peered inside and saw her father practically smothering her in his tight hug. She stretched out her hand to him and said while widening her eyes with helplessness, "SESSHOMARU _**PLEASE**_ HELP ME BEFORE I GET CHOKED TO DEATH!" He was grabbing her hands before she knew it and was trying to pull her away from Lord Yokaniko when Lord Toga just happened to walk by...Hearing all the noise from the study room he looked inside seeing what was happening, Kagome screaming for Sesshomaru's help and Sesshomaru trying to save her from her father. A mischievous smirk appeared on Toga's face(uh oh not good xD ) then he was copying Lord Yokaniko's actions by hugging his son tightly with heart-shaped eyes and saying gleefully, "SESSHOMARU HELPING PRINCESS KAGOME! IT'S SO KIWAII OF HER AND YOU IN THIS SITUATION!" Sesshomaru and Kagome were still holing hands trying to get away from their fathers, then Sesshomaru yelled at his father as soon as he started hugging him, "FATHER! STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! LET GO SO I CAN HELP KAGOME-HIME!" And with that Yokaniko and Toga grinned evilly at each other, their plan was half way complete so they think. The two Lords were letting their grips loosen on their inu pups on purpose, then Sesshomaru shoved Toga off him a little roughly then turning to Kagome still screaming and he started to pull her again. Lord Yokaniko loosened his grip more letting Sesshomaru pull Kagome completely from his grasp, but was still grinning evilly. After Yokaniko let go Kagome was sent flying towards Sesshomaru because he was pulling on her, she landed right on top of him. Toga and Yokaniko were proud of themselves this was the perfect moment they had planned out but that little cute moment was short-lived because Kagome's aura reeked with rage and murder. The two Lords gulped and started to walk out of the study backwards when they suddenly were on the ground. They were held down by their throats by Kagome, whose eyes where bleeding with redness and light blue slits, she was now crushing their throats with her fingers tipped with her extremely sharp claws. Toga and Yokaniko eyes widened with fear, they knew they were going to be in _**HUGE**_ trouble now. Growling deeply with a cold, cruel voice but she talked so quietly it was practically a whisper the two could barely hear, "Did you Toga and father plan this...? Is this your _**stupid**_ scheme to get Sesshomaru and me closer...? Well..first off you're going to have to pay for this incident and two...You've failed miserably. I'll give you a twenty-second head start for you to start running...i love to chase down my prey..." Toga and Yokaniko were now shaking and as soon as she let go of their throats they took off like speeding bullets. Toga yelled at Yokaniko with his voice still shaky with fear, "Some daughter you got! How did you raise her to become so scary, heartless, cruel, and terribly horrifying?! My Sesshomaru is sensitive, sweet, gentle, careful, and so lovable!" Yokaniko sweat dropped while saying, "Well...I actully don't know myself Toga...BUT she is still so kiwaii! Yes Toga I agree she has become so_** scary**_ it's unbelievable..." The two lords went to hide under Yokaniko's bed. As soon as her father and Toga left she turned to Sesshomaru, who flinched at her red and blue gaze but then his eyes widened when he saw tears forming and started to gently roll of her pale face. She looked to the ground quickly when she saw him flinch away from her, Kagome fell on to her knees with her balled up fists in her lap and her tears fell to her lap. Sesshomaru said hesitantly, "Um...excuse me Kagome-hime...Maybe..um my father and I have over stayed our welcome...I will get him and myself ready to leave as soon as possible...But before I leave here.." He put a necklace around her neck and continued to say, "Keep this with you be-becuase...I-I will come back for y-you..." He stuttered the last sentence with embarrassment and a brilliantly red face. When she looked at him again her eyes were back to their sparkling sapphire selves but, tears continued to slowly fall from her face. Sesshomaru bent down now sitting on his knees right beside Kagome, what happened next took a lot of guts for Sesshomaru and it surprised Kagome. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, her eyes widened then shut them tightly resting her head on his shoulder and started to cry more while grabbing the back of his shirt tightly...Little did Kagome know this would be the last time to see him...Maybe...

Author's Note: Here is the chapter before it gets somewhat exciting. I made this on really long for the finale of BitterSweet Fate part one(their first meeting blah blah blah etc.!). Chapter 8 will be really fun because I've always wanted to go to the event that happens! I will keep typing chapters but will not post them because I get a lot of views but no _**reviews**_. So if you want to know what happens next I better get some reviews. Bye-Bye for now =3

-Shiroi


	8. Chapter 8

beginning Note: I felt kind of guilty for not posting more chapters...And the program I use for my stories messes up my paragraphs so it's not my fault you know -_- Anyway so here is chapter 8 as promised if I got some reviews...Btw i really don't care anymore if I get reviews...I also know some people skip beginning notes like this one because I do that myself. For the viewers who read this I seriously don't care AT ALL if you leave a review...

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 8._

_**Ten years later**__**...**_

She walked into the grand ballroom catching stares and gasps immediately. Barely making seven steps in, young youki and some hanyou ran up to her asking to dance with her. Giving them her infamous death glare as a warning to back off and go away, but her masquerade mask was taking up half her face so, they didn't get the message. Before she could tell the youki and hanyou anything a tall youki, clearly an inu youki with his long silverish white hair that was perfectly straight, took her hand and ran off with her. The girl jumped in surprise when he grabbed her hand but, strangely it was in a gentle way. She tried to pull her small hand out of his but, sadly it was _**impossible!**_

She looked over her shoulder, behind her was a massive crowd of males trailing after them. _'I knew youki and hanyou liked me but this is horrific!'_ She thought. The inu youki that had her hand slowed a little to be right beside her and asked sarcastically with a big grin, "Are you always this popular with the boys?!" She looked at him and laughed out once before saying, "Sadly! It's like this with every ball or some 'Royal Meeting'!" Smirking he said, "I can get you out of this situation right now if you want...Inu Princess..." Sarcastically she retorted, "HA! _**You**_ get _**me**_ out of this mess...Fellow _**Inu**_?! I'd like to see you try!"

Right after she said that, he pulled her into him and his arm around her thin waist. The next thing she knew, she was being carried bridal style down the castle halls, still being chased by young youki and hanyou of course. He gained speed quickly, and the inu held her closer to him. The princess stared at his masked face and spotted his golden eyes, then she thought, '_His eyes...are...beautiful...'_.

Spotting a balcony, he made a sharp turn in that direction and ran a little faster while saying, "I'm going to jump so be ready if your scared of heights!" Then she snapped out of her trance and looked to where he was running.

Her eyes widened, then in one hand grabbed her most valued thing in her life, her necklace that she has never taken off for anything, and in the other hand grabbed his shirt tighter. Hesitantly, she said, "Um..I don't think that's a good idea inu...!" "Why not 'Inu Princess'?" He replied. "There is a wolf youki and an inu hanyou...outside down below...waiting for _**us.**_" She said cooly. Smirking and said sarcastically, "Ok 'Miss Know It All' we shall take a detour!" He made another sharp turn into the nearest room making it seem like he went down the next hallway. The mob turned on the next hall completely ignoring the room the couple just went into.

The inu sighed in relief then said sarcastically, "You know Princess I don't see how you can live like this...!" She let go of her necklace then was pulling on his cheek and said with narrowed eyes, "Did I ask you for help...?!" "Itai! Stop that hurts Princess! You're so mean!" He said in a child like manner joking around. When she let go of his cheek, moon light that was shining through the window made her beloved necklace shine. The shining object caught his attention, before he could get a good look at her necklace she pulled on his already hurt cheek again.

While pulling on his cheek but not as hard as before, she said coldly, "Are you going to put me down or are you going to carry me all the time?!" He blinked then stared into her sapphire eyes, then he pulled a silly grin, "Do you _**want**_ me to carry you Princess? Plus how can I ever take you seriously with your mask on?" She huffed then crossed her arms and looked away from him while still being held. "Aww don't be like that! Not my fault _**nobody **_could_** ever**_ take _**you**_ seriously...!" He mumbled the last sentence but, made it loud enough for her to hear. She looked at him with anger and smaked the back of his head. "_Ouch!_ What was that for?!" He tossed her on the faint chair that just happened to be there. After landing roughly she grunted and yelled at him,"_**HEY!**_ Watch it _inu!_ Or you are going to get it...!" Shoving his hands i his front pants pockets he grinned while saying, "Really now...? Interesting...So, let me get this straight...You are challenging me..? Yes?" She growled in agreement. "So you want to fight me? Correct?" She growled again.

"Ok, so far I have is: You are challenging me, to a fight I might add...But how can you fight me in that dress Princess...?" He said the last sentence cunningly.

Author's Note: I have never _**demanded**_ reviews first, I just wanted some sort of comment for my story =I If you can't tell, the girl is Kagome and the one with her is of course Sesshomaru. Also if you couldn't tell where they were at, it's in the middle of a masquerade ball. The mysterious wolf youki and inu hanyou were, of course, Koga and InuYasha. I wanted them to have some sort of part in my story =P Ok, I have nothing else to type till chapter 9 soo...bye...

-Shiroi ;~;


	9. Chapter 9

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 9._

"Whatever...!" She snapped. He grinned in their little quarrel, because he won. The girl crossed her arms and pouted, like a child when they didn't have their way. The inu youki peeked outside the door that he barely opened, but quickly and quietly shut it when he heard footsteps. After of three minutes of pouting she got bored and fumbled with her necklace, that she's had for ten years.

Moonlight reflected off of her necklace and into the boy's face. He shut his eyes quickly to the sudden light, then opened them to see it was from the girl's necklace. He looked at the necklace closer thinking it looked familiar, then his eyes widened to see it was extremely familiar indeed. The inu boy asked cautiously but curiously, "Where did you get that necklace, Princess?" She glared at him for giving her that nickname, but replied kind of sadly, "Oh this thing...?

It was given to me ten years ago when I was eight. The boy, who gave it to me, was nine and said," She started to recite his every word, "'I promise I will come back for you...!' He told me...but I haven't seen him for so long I doubt I'd remember him. I don't even remember his face, that's the real sad part..." The inu boy sat next to her on the faint chair and asked, "Do you at least remember his name?" She looked at him and glared while saying, "Why would you want to know if I may ask?"

He simply rolled his eyes and grinned, "Touchey aren't we Princess? Cause. I'm just curious. I've never really talked to a girl before." Sighing, she responded, "His name is Sesshomaru, actually Prince Sesshomaru because his father is the Lord Toga of the West. He tried to be nice to me and tried to make the best out of arranged marriage, thanks to our fathers. But I just ignored him and stayed away from him at all costs. He was kind..I was the mean one, although he saved my life."

He just blinked at her then looked at her necklace. It was a blue crescent moon, the family symbol for Sesshomaru's family. He looked at her grinning, "Well what a nice little story you got there Princess! What every little girl wants, their own 'Prince Charming'! Yet you turned him down..By the way now that you mention it... I know where Sesshomaru is this very moment actually!" She glared at him with disbelief and said with sarcasticness, "Yeah sure you do.." He grinned again and said, "You want to know, but you don't trust me, don't ya?" "Wow you're smarter than you look!" She retorted.

He gave her a serious look now and asked, "Do you _**really**_ want to know where he is? Yes or No?" She just gave a small smile of amusement at his attempt of seriousness, then said, "Sure, why not? Not going to hurt anybody." He still looked at her seriously and replied quickly, "If you don't take this seriously I won't tell you where Sesshomaru is..." Sighing, she said, "Fine. Tell me." He finally grinned and said mischievously, "First you have to tell me how much you've missed him and how badly you want to see him..."

She growled at him and said somewhat loudly, "You idiot! That wasn't what you said ea-" He placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her extremely close to him, with her back on his chest. The inu boy then pulled her behind the nearest wall while he barely peeked around the corner. She was struggling to get out of his tight grasp, but he whispered in her ear, "_Shh they are going to come in this room any second. Be quiet and be still unless you want to be chased around the castle halls again..._" Hearing his whisper and feeling his breath so close to her ear gave her chills down her spine.

Never had she let any boy this close to her! She froze when she heard the door opened, and because he tensed up a little. When the door closed again, he gently let go off her and walked away from her with his long silver/white hair following him. She forgot they still wore their masks, but she didn't mention it. He looked at her and said, "So? What's your answer?" She glared at him and said coldly, "Fine! Sure I missed him! He saved my life, so why wouldn't I not miss him? And yes I wouldn't mind to see him after ten years. He saw me as a girl...Not a scary monster like everyone else!"

She was clenching her fists tightly and glared at the ground angrily. He smiled kindly and said, "Well I'll show you to him right now if you want.." She nodded her head and looked up at him saying demandingly, "I want to see him _**now**_." "As you wish Princess..." He grinned at her demanding tone. The inu took off his ball mask with his eyes closed, then parted his bangs he always has them, showing his dark purple crescent moon adorning his forehead. Her eye's widened with pure shock as she stared at him. He stared back at her, terrified that she would not believe it's really him.

She took a step back with her eyes widened, not a sound from her though. He said quietly, while taking a step forward with an arm stretch out towards her, "Princess...No. Kagome-hime..." She took a step back when he took a step forward, and before he could get a hold of her she took off running. "_**KAGOME!**_" He yelled chasing after her, as soon as he was out of that room she was _gone_! He growled to himself thinking, '_There is no way I could ever find her when she took off this fast! Where could she have gone?!_'

Author's Note: I hate cliff hangers...unless I make them xD Yes, I have finally gotten over my sickness and I'm stuck with a lot of make-up work from school(I hate you school so much =U ) but I got to go if I want to become a Marine Biologist! Sorry getting off topic! Any who after this I'll work on the next chapter for my other story. After I'm done with that I'll work on this story's next chapter. It's kind of a back and forth deal...Whatever..Hope you liked it!

-Shiroi


	10. Chapter 10

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 10._

Sesshomaru was running down the halls looking for her. He knew since they first met she was _fast_, but this is just plain irritating at the moment. Kagome was hiding nearby and heard him running to a stop, she stopped breathing hoping he wouldn't hear. He just ran by then, and exhaled relieved. She took off her favorite mask and stared at it. It matched her dress, blue ball gown with golden features.

The mask was sparkly gold and it stopped right under her nose, a blue inu was across the whole mask. It symbolized what demon she was, it was a tie-on mask, also having decorations on the side. A sparkly blue flower with navey blue feathers coming from the top and bottom of the flower, with an acception of a peacock feather above the flower too! She stood up and went to the closest balcony, staring at the crescent moon.

Realizing it made her think of _him_, she looked away angrily. Kagome looked to her beloved mask sadly then placed it on the railing before jumping over the side and into the rose maze garden below. She took off running getting somewhat lost trying to find her way out. Sesshomaru ran by the same balcony but stopped when something shiny caught his eye.

He ran to the object seeing it was her mask. Sesshomaru looked around he couldn't find her, then he looked over the edge and guessed she tried to go through the maze. Jumping down, he walked through the endless maze trails of rose bushes looking for her. She walked around looking for the exit, but she never could find it. Kagome silently was freaking out, and her eyes widened with fear when she saw a lot of eyes coming from the shadows. Taking a step back, she stepped on a twig, which made a snapping sound. The sound startled the things and started to fly away. She saw the creatures suddenly fly towards her, Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru's head snapped to the direction of the sudden scream and saw white doves fly away from that area. He narrowed his eyes then started to run in that direction. Kagome now sat on the ground, after she got up she started to run to another direction.

Little did the two know they where close to each other, but can't see each other...yet.. She was running and now crying while she ran, she was frightened because she couldn't find the exit and thought there was no way out. Sesshomaru, now panting, stopped to catch his breath, then started to look for her again. Kagome was in the center of the maze, she then collapsed, falling to her knees. Sesshomaru, now panicking, was searching in every nook and cranny for Kagome, but he can't find her still. He growled in frustration, he finally had it, Sesshomaru jumped on to the hedges and looked around.

All he saw was the maze rows of roses. The bush he stood on finally fell from under him, causing Sesshomaru to fall. After he fell he heard water flowing some where, and decided to go find the source. Sesshomaru got the strong smell of water lilies as soon as he turned the corner. He looked around and saw what he has been looking for...There Kagome lay, on the ground, with her dress gently draped around her. Sesshomaru ran to her side and placed her in his arms while kneeling. He stood up with her in his arms, looking for an exit.

He didn't find one, so he simply made one. Sesshomaru entered the ball room with Kagome still in his arms. He caught _**everybody's**_ attention with him carrying Kagome. While walking through the ball room trying to get to the other side, Sesshomaru glanced at her face. She was unconscious with a couple of curly midnight-blue hair out-of-place.

The others started to whisper quietly while he walked by, which got him irritated, but he kept walking. When he finally got to his room Sesshomaru layed her down in his bed gently, then frowned. He grabbed a hand cloth and dampened it with warm water then placed it on her forehead. She didn't move at all.

Sesshomaru pulled up a chair next to his bed and watched her, but soon let sleep take over him. The next morning Kagome woke up slowly. Sitting up, the cloth fell off her face and into her lap, she picked it up. Kagome now looked around for anybody, her eyes landed on Sesshomaru still in the chair next to her, asleep.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to type this chapter! I've been so busy lately, which I'm usually not...I am probably not going to be able to type any chapters during Spring Break 1 cause im going to Oklahoma and Missouri 2 I have freaking stupid homework! 3 cause I don't have my chapters on any other computer but this one soo..yea..Bye...

-Shiroi


	11. Chapter 11

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 11._

Kagome stared at his sleeping form with the smallest smile, then her eyes widened. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She now had an angry look plastered to her face, Kagome grabbed the cloth and through it at Sesshomaru's face. Kagome threw it harder than she thought..

It slammed into Sesshomaru's face making a high-pitched slapping sound. Sesshomaru woke up as soon as it hit his face, but he and his chair toppled backwards from the force of her throw. Kagome gasped and then covered her mouth, while watching him fall, making no attempt to catch him.

Sesshomaru sat up using his elbows to prop him up, he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. He winced at his head ach now, then he growled deeply looking for who did this to him. His eyes landed on the girl on his bed, he narrowed his eyes to see her face better, for his eye sight is blurry from sleep.

He saw it was Kagome with a very bright red face and eyes filled with guiltiness...She looked like she was fixing to cry, oh was he so wrong! Then the next thing that happened was Kagome burst out laughing and held her sides while she did. He blinked at her and then questioned her sanity, until he got a very good idea to get back at her.

He grinned then jumped up on to the bed with her. Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed by holding her hands and legs down, then bent down to whisper in her ear. He said quietly but coldly,"You _**will**_ pay for waking this Sesshomaru...This is only the small part of 'revenge' for all the trouble you have caused me..." Sesshomaru grinned evilly as her heard her breath hitch.

He started to tickle her, and her squeals of laughter spread throughout the castle. Lord Toga's head shot up as he heard screams of a young girl in his castle. He growled and said, "Nobody gets hurt in _**my**_ castle..." He shot himself out his study room and sped towards the screams.

Toga made the door explode that was in his way between him and the screams, but as soon as he entered his eyes widened with shock. There he saw was his son the heir to the Western Lands playing tickle fight with a girl about Sesshomaru's age. Toga took a couple of steps forward only to see that the mystery girl was his best friend's(Lord Yokaniko of the North) only child and heir, Princess Kagome.

He then walked over to the bed side and grabbed the back of the two pups' collars prying them apart of their 'fight'. Sesshomaru growled and struggled in his fathers hold but, Kagome looked at him with pure innocence. Toga flinched at her and then remembered how cruel she really was, or how she was back then.

Sesshomaru was now struggling really hard in his father's grasp and still tried to get him to let go. Kagome went for the classic deceiving tactics, with an extreme innocent and pleading look. Toga nearly did a back flip when she hung her head in shame and stuck her bottom lip out, she knew that her plan was working.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she was crazy for submitting to his father until he saw her fanged smile...Lord Toga was fixing to let go of her but, she grabbed his wrist in a crushing hold. He flinched and winced in her grasp and saw Kagome's smile. She crushed his wrist harder, making him drop Sesshomaru and let go of her, and he fell to his knees trying to make her let go.

Once on his knees, Toga saw her face...Her iris were small and she had a smile only she could pull off making others cringe. Kagome now had both her clawed hand on Toga's wrist, she bint her knees slightly before throwing him across the room. Toga went through the wall, he went flying alright!

Sesshomaru blinked wide-eyed, and nervously smiled at Kagome. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his father's thunderous howl. She just smirked and rumbled out her own threatening growl, she was challenging him again like when she was little.

Toga's howl was heard again, Sesshomaru and Kagome knew he accepted her challenge. Seshomaru grabbed Kagome's shoulders and said with a voice full of concern, "Kagome don't fight my father! He is stronger than you! You will get hurt!" Kagome stared at him with a blank face then grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled.

"Ouch! What's with you and bruising my face...?!" "One: I have beat your father before! Two: I haven't tested out my _**newly**_ found strength! Three: It's fun messing with you, your reactions are funny." Kagome said coldly, but her eyes sparkled clearly with amusement.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't put new chapters ;~; My computer is jacked up so I had to use another one till I get new one...Like I said sorry =/

-Shiroi


	12. Chapter 12

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 12_

She simply grinned at him, and then blinked. When she opened her eyes they were red with blue. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think back to when she was eight as soon as her eyes turned red. He let go of her shoulders slowly, un sure of the future fight. Kagome saw his face darken a little, she then cupped his face and pulled his face down to hers. Sesshomaru was deep in though when she moved both him and her. She then stepped on her tip-toes and kissed his forehead.

He jumped in surprise when she kissed him, so when she pulled back to look at his face it was covered in shock. Kagome smothered a giggle when she saw his reaction, then smirked when she got an evil thought. She moved her left hand away from his face and fisted it, then bonked the top of his head. He yelped in surprise and slight hurt. "What was th-" "Don't qawk at me like some prized toy!" Sesshomaru then grumbled to himself about making her bite his tounge.

Kagome walked to the hole in the wall and started to undo her buttons to her dress. He saw what she was doing and he turned extremely bright red and started yelling frantically, "KAGOME DON'T STRIP IN MY ROOM!" She shot a glare and scowled at him for his stupidity. She undid her last button and pulled off her formal dress to show a fighting kimono. Sesshomaru face-palmed then asked, "Do you _**always**_ wear that under other clothing?!" "Yes, as a Youki, Princess, and Youki Warrior you have to expect the unexpected.

In other words be prepared for anything! And it's fun to fool others to think that I'm, as you say, "Stripping"?" Sesshomaru sighs annoyed then said, "Whatever, just don't do that again you'll give someone a heart-attack like I almost had.." Kagome pouted prettily and said, "Lord Toga! Sesshomaru is telling me what to doo!" Sesshomaru's eyes bugged out at what she said.

"W-what?! I d-did not!" Toga walked in suddenly and was looking directly at Sesshomaru. Kagome walked to the side of Toga grinning. She yelped in surprise when the older inu demon scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, he mearly just walked by leaving a stunned Sesshomaru staring after him. Kagome was whimpering, yelping, and trying to get away from him. She managed to slip out of her father's castle to go to this secret ball that she heard about here, her father, Lord Yokaniko, didn't know she left.

Kagome knew she was in trouble. Sesshomaru slowly started to uncountiously fallow the two inu, his eyes on Kagome, whose emotions were all over the place. Kagome finally froze from getting an idea, grinning she was double checking her plans in her head. She knew Lord Toga was still in his demon from, so she decided to treat him like a dog. She pulled on his high pony tail roughly, causing him to yelp and stop. Kagome proceeded to rub his pointed ears.

Toga was caught off guard at the sudden pain then he purred at the rubbing, he loosened his grip completely. She slipped out of his grasp and took off running with her demon speed down the halls. The Lord immediately snapped back to reality, he looked around embarrassed at his weakness, then noticed Kagome managed to get away. He growled and mentally cursed, and waved it off for now, Toga walked back to his study to come up with a plan to ambush her.

Sesshomaru lost them a long time ago, he was just wondering the halls lost in thoughts when something hit him extremely, and sent him and the object flying and tumbling backwards. Whatever hit him was _extremely_ fast he thought. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Kagome sprawled on top of him, he bit back a remark. Kagome sat up slowly, so now she sat on his chest, she looked down upon him wide-eyed. He started to look irritated and finally said annoyed, "Are you gonna sit on top of me and stare at this Sesshomaru or are you going to let me up?"

She just blinked, then had a _**terribly nasty**_ idea, she grinned mischievously at him. Kagome growled lowly like the predator she is, "Then that makes me the dominate one.. As alpha female you to do as I say! Everyone learns to bow down to me one way or another, _**and. your. next., Sesshomaru..**_" He growled at when she started to talk but, hesitated at the end. Sesshomaru growled again, his eyes shining red, then he flipped them over.

As he looked down on her she stared into his red eyes startled. Sesshomaru growled out, "_**No, the female is always the lesser one. This Sesshomaru will never be underneath girl.**_" Kagome started to struggle under his tight grasp, when she couldn't budge she looked up at him. He could smell her fear coming off of her in waves. He mentally smirked at this and thought, _'She isn't the only one who can be scary...'_

_A/N: I'm sorry dears that I have not been able to write more chapter for this story! I recently got a new computer, but sadly, lost my inspiration for writing..I didn't know what to write next! I thought of many ideas but alas they didn't fit with the rest of the story..So I just started to type and ended up with this. Come now tell me what you though ;D_

_-Shiroi xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 13_

Kagome started to growl at him, for she didn't know what else to do. He simply smirked at her stuttering growl. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her face, and growled lowly.

She started to panic, she squirmed as best as she could in hopes of getting away. Nope. She was held down tighter than she thought.

Kagome turned her head and shut her eyes tightly, and hoped he would let her go, and if he did she would punch him so hard in the face then run like heck!

He could hear her breathing increase and her heart beat faster than anything he has ever heard. Sesshomaru would use this to his advantage.

_**"Kagome"**_ He growled. She refused to look at him, she showed this by shaking her head. _**"Kagome look at me now..."**_ "N-no...!" Sesshomaru didn't like her defying him at all.

He was hovering right above her face then said a little annoyed, "Kagome _please_ look at me.." She hesitated, and thought what would happen if she listened to him.

He heard her heart rate and breathing slow down. She winced then slowly opened her eyes and turned her face towards his. Sesshomaru looked at her face, at every detail.

Her eyes werent light blue, they were electric blue. Her hair looked like midnight blue silk.

Her blue star on her forehead, signaling royalty of the North, had lightened in color a tiny bit from when she was smaller. Her pale skin had no flaws at all.

Kagome stared at him while he was looking at her. She just noticed that his eyes where back to their original molten gold. She was still scared what he would do though.

Sesshomaru scented her fear once again. He frowned at that. Kagome froze when she saw him frown. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her nose.

Her heart fluttered so loudly and quickly it practically vibrated. He sat up, then stood up to look down on her. But she was gone. Sesshomaru smirked when he could still hear her pounding heart.

She was hiding on the other side of the castle with her face hidden in her knees, and arms wrapped around her legs, under a bed..

Sesshomaru walked into his extra room on the other side of the castle, since Kagome made a hole in the wall by throwing his father through it.

Kagome jumped when someone sat on the bed that she was under, then her inu instincts kicked in. A familiar scent flooded her scenses...'_Sesshomaru!'_

He sighed and layed down in the bed and then said to nobody, although Kagome was there, but he didn't know that, "Seriously... Why did my beast do that...? I bet she hates me so much right now..."

A lump formed in her throat. She heard his breathing even out signaling that he was asleep. Kagome crawled out from under the bed, growling with effort to haul herself out.

When she was out adjusted her kimono, then looked at Sesshomaru's sleeping form. Kagome left the room quickly. She walked around the castle several times, then walked back to Sesshomarus' room.

She peeked in to see if he was still asleep, he still was. Kagome walked quietly to the bed then sat on it. The inu princess watched him sleep.

She layed down next to him and stared at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. '_He looks so peaceful_...' Kagome thought. She moved a lock of silver hair from his face. Kagome soon fell asleep.

Two hours later they were still asleep, but in different positions. Sesshomaru and Kagome were snuggled up to each other.

Toga was combing the halls for Kagome, when he noticed a room with its door barely open but enough to show a stream of light pouring out.

He opened the door and looked in. The Western lord saw the inu prince and princess quietly sleeping. Toga smiled then turned off the lights and shut the door.

When he was walking down the hallway an inu guard walked towards him. The guard halted then bowed to his lord.

"What do you have to report?" Toga said. "Another lord is here, Lord Toga. He refuses to give his name."

"Take him to my study, I'll deal with him." Toga gave the order to the guard. The guard bowed again then rushed off. Lord Toga opened the door to his study and walked in.

"Greeting Lord" Said the person sitting in front of Toga's scroll table. "Greeting to you to. What brings you here...Lord Yokaniko...?" Toga asked.

"Yes...It seems that my daughter, Princess Kagome, went to a ball and didn't tell me she was going. And I would like to take her back home now Toga." Yokaniko said.

"I'd assumed you would personally come for her. She's this way." He replied. The two lords walked down the halls. Sesshomaru shifted in his sleep.

He scooted closer to Kagome's warm body and moved his arm over to drap down her back. Kagome now used Sesshomaru's chest as her pillow now.

When she shifted slightly against him he woke up. Sesshomaru thought, '_Ugh..I don't want to wake up! I don't want to wake up because this warm thi- Wait! Warm?'_

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Sesshomaru felt the front of his shirt be tugged slightly, he looked down to see Kagome have his shirt fisted into her hand.

He stared into her sleeping face. Sesshomaru heard talking coming from down the hallway, he pretended to be asleep just before they entered.

The two lords went inside the room and saw the sleeping inu teens on the bed. Yokaniko walked to the side of the bed and picked up Kagome.

She shifted to be in a more comfortable position, then stilled signalling that she was asleep. Sesshomaru immediately missed her warmth when the older demon took her from his side.

Toga placed the blanket back over Sesshomaru. They left as quickly as they came. As soon as the door shut he sat up and stared at the door.

'_Why are they taking her...?' _He thought. Sesshomaru walked to his balcony window and watched Lord Yokaniko leave with Kagome.

He was a little sad that she had to leave without getting to say good-bye, he shut the curtains and went back to bed still slightly missing her next to him.

_**A/N: Hiya! Sorry I've been busy since I posted my last chapter..Anyway. Here is the 13th chapter and I hoped you liked it ;D Oh and tell me what you thought of my story so far I you would please.**_

_**-Shiroi xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 14_

Kagome woke up cold and felt alone. She sat up and looked around the room she was in. "My room? How did I get here...?" She asked herself quietly.

She slid off of her bed and changed quickly into a clean kimono that was white with red and pink Sakura petals. Kagome walked down stairs and through the closest hall.

She took a left and ended up at her favorite place in the whole castle, the garden. Kagome sat down in front of the pond filled with Koi fish. Two impreticular Koi caught her eye.

The female was skittish but really beautiful, a dark blue almost black and when light shined on it, it sparkled a semi dark blue, she also had pretty light blue eyes.

The male swam with such confedence and was also very beautiful too. He was pure white and when he got into the light he shined bright silver, and had yellow-ish eyes.

Kagome watched them with such curiosity. The female Koi approached the male hesitantly. The male noticed and turned towards her, Kagome could just image him almost curious at her actions.

The female seemed scared and almost regretted her actions. Before Kagome could see the cute Koi couple continue in their interesting conversation, she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome-hime! Kagome-hime! Where are you princess?!" Said person sighed then called out, "I'm over here, Sango!" The teen girl popped out from the flower bushes, she looked extremely flustered.

"Sango? What happened? You're bright as a cherry!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango scowled, "Miroku is what happened!" Kagome giggled, then heard Miroku's voice.

"Sango hide in that bush! I'll cover for you, again, like always." "Thanks!" Sango hugged her for a second then jumped into the bush.

Miroku tumbled in the clearing with a deep red hand print adorning his left cheek. Miroku sweatdropped when Kagome looked at him with her eye brow raised and didn't look surprised at all.

She turned to look back at the Koi once again and then said blandly, "How _**not**_ surprising.. She's not here, as you can see, Miroku"

He sighed and then sat by her and asked mischievously, "So... How did you like that party I set you up with?"

She shot him a glare and said growling, "It is none of your business." "Ooooh.. So that means something "interesting" happened! Do tell! Oh and I would like full details plea-!"

Kagome punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him out. Kagome on the other hand was flustered and face bright red. She stormed off, and knew Sango was close behind.

The teen inu fell on to her bed face first and groaned. Her friend laughed a little bit then sat next to Kagome. When she didn't move after a little while Sango decided to braid her hair.

Kagome turned her head slightly and looked at Sango, her face read, '_Really?' "_What..?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed then sat up then said, "Sango, I'm a warrior. Not some girly princess!"

"But you ARE a princess." Sango pointed out. "You know what I mean!" Kagome shot back growling slightly. Sango scoffed at her then said, "Kagome. You need to learn how to be a girl for once!"

Kagome really growled this time and said angerly, "Sango... There is no way in the whole world that you're _**ever**_ going to make me be a girl..."

"Ok Miss Tomboy, that sounds like a deal!" "Fine. Agreed?" Kagome said. "Agreed." Sango said confidently. They shook hands sealing the deal.

After they shook hands Kagome stood up stretched then walked to the balcony. Sango watched her carefully, she knew that her friend was a sly one.

Kagome set her hands on the railing, she then jumped on to the railing itself. She turned to face Sango then she stuck her tounge out at Sango and fell backwards off the balcony.

Sango watched Kagome jump off. Sango was freaking out and shrieked, "K-KAGOME!" She ran to the balcony and looked down scared what she will see.

When she looked down there was Kagome talking to a guard. Kagome looked up to see a bewildered Sango, she waved at her friend.

She heard Sango yelling her head off, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Kagome cupped her ear with a clawed hand. Sango now looked furious and turned and ran out of Kagome's room.

Kagome turned back to the guard and said quickly because she knew Sango was coming to get her, "Hey, so can you let me out so I can um, as you can see, get away from Sango.."

He looked at her then replied, "No. Orders are to not let you outside of the castle grounds." Kagome was flustered then said lowly, "Or else..." "Or else what princess?" He retorted.

"You're obviously a new guard.. Oh so you didn't hear about my most famous story when I was really young? When I was eight I took down Lord Toga by. my. self. So if you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself by losing to me, you better open the gates. right. now."

He nearly laughed at her threat, but he just shook his head refusing her commands. A growl ripped out from her throat and the next thing the guard knew he was being held down on the ground.

He was face first against the ground and she held his arm back and in one move she could break it, but she just teased him by stretching his arm the wrong way.

He yelled out in pain. Other guards came when they heard the yell, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw who was hurting their fellow guard.

The guards paled and started thinking, '_Why did he pick a fight with __**her**__?! He is going to get killed...'_ Sango appeared, but with company. Miroku and her father came with her.

Kagome didn't notice them until her father grabbed her by her collar and lifted her off the ground. She yelped in surprise. Kagome turned so she could see who did it.

When they were face to face he said, "Kagome how many times do I have to tell you. Don't attack the guards! Seriously, you've done that since you figured out you are a small pup..."

She crossed her arms and said somewhat angerly, "It's not my fault, he _laughed_ a me! And when he didn't open the gates to let me out he refused! What else was I supposed to do?"

"I was the one to tell them not to let you outside the castle grounds, Kagome. And I'll deal with him later." Lord Yokaniko said cooly shooting a glare at the guard she attacked.

"Wait, what? You _**ordered**_ them to keep me locked in? Why?!" She yelled. He looked back to his daughter and said, "You left the grounds without me knowing. So now I have to keep you in."

Kagome widened her eyes then narrowed them before yelling in out rage, "What?! You can't keep me locked in here because _**Miroku**_ made me go to that stupid ball!"

She pointed to him too. Lord Yokaniko looked at Miroku expecting an explanation. He wasn't there, there was a blinking outline of where he used to be.

Sango waved nervously at the two. When the older demon turned back to say something to Kagome, she was gone. Lord Yokaniko turned to Sango for an explanation, but she was missing too.

He facepalmed in frustration then stormed off. Kagome and Sango were flying overhead and watched Lord Yokaniko walk off. They giggled together then wondered what to do next.

_**A/N:**_ Here is chapter 14! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and also hope you stay with me till the end. Please tell me how you think of my story, if you want. Oh! I will start picking people's reviews to put on my chapters!

-_Shiroi xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_**BitterSweet Fate**_

_Chapter 15_

Kagome and Sango sat on Kagome's demonic cloud and talked for a long time. "Ok what _**did**_ happen at that ball Kagome?" Sango said curiously.

Kagome was now fidgeting in her spot, obviously uncomfortable about the subject. The scene where Sesshomaru over her kept playing over and over again in her head.

She was staring down with wide eyes. Sango sensed her uneasiness and then grabbed Kagome's shoulders and squeezed them. "Kagome...what happened?"

The inu princess looked to her friend then shook her friend off of her and said growling slightly, "_Nothing. Happened. Got it...?!_"

Sango eyed her then said, "Kagome...Obviously _something_ happened! You always tell me what's troubling you and I tell you my troubles..We made a promise not to keep secret when we became friends.."

Kagome stood up on her cloud quickly and said coldly, "Leave me alone..." And with that said Kagome jumped off the cloud leaving Sango by herself.

Sango quickly looked over the side only to see Kagome flying off on another demonic cloud. Sango looked around and pondered how to get down.

**_~S~S~S~S~S~_**

When she couldn't think of anything she yelled loudly, "Lord Yokaniko!" Said person head looked to the skies to see Sango waving at him frantically.

He sighed and formed his own demonic cloud and flew up to the girl. When the two were leveled Sango saw he was obviously angry.

Yokaniko stared at the girl with his arms crossed and a ticking eyebrow and said gruffly, "So you two were up here this whole time.. Where's Kagome..?"

Sango huffed then responded, "She left me up here as you can see.. Kagome went flying that way.." She pointed out the direction she went.

Yokaniko looked up seeing where the girl was pointing. He growled and commanded for Sango to get on his cloud, she quickly hopped on. As soon as she was on her lord's cloud Kagome's disappeared.

When they landed, Lord Yokaniko stormed off to the guards. Sango was walking towards the castle, but listened to what her friend's father had to say.

"Listen up. My little girl, Princess Kagome has vanished. The orders are to find her and report back to me a.s.a.p. Don't make any contact with her, for she might attack and leave you for dead,"

All the guards gulped." You will team up in pairs. If your team finds her, send only_ one_ back so the other can keep visual on my daughter. Half of the squadron take to the skies, the other half by foot. Alright you have your orders, now move!"

They all bowed then quickly took off.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Sango ran off to find Miroku. Miroku was walking down the halls reading a scroll when he was suddenly pulled into a room.

He whirled around to see his kidnapper. Sango looked at him with worry in her eyes. Miroku eyes softened and asked, "What's wrong Sango?"

"Kagome ran away... Lord Yokaniko sent out a whole squadron to find her... I-I think it was my fault..." She said her voice faltering a little bit.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome was flying at top speed with one phrase going through her mind, '_I have to get away!' _

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

The Royal Northern guards were spread out all over Japan, and they still haven't found a single trace of the missing princess. Sesshomaru was in his room when he heard feet marching past his door.

Curious, he opened his door and followed them. He ended up at his father's study. Sesshomaru put his ear to the door and listened.

"Lord Inu Taisho. There has been a problem in the Northern lands. We were sent here on our orders to inform you that Kagome-hime has went missing. If you have seen her or if you do see her please inform Lord Yokaniko. He is stressed enough about this subject..."

Sesshomaru assumed that was the captain of the Royal Northen Guards. When he heard that Kagome was missing his heart sank, he was worried then listened more when he head his father speak.

"I have not seen her since Lord Yokaniko came and personally got her. But yes, if I do see her I will inform my him immediately. I shall send of my own guards to assist you in your search..."

"Hai, we shall inform our lord of your helping hand." The guards bowed to their ally and turned to leave Lord Inu Taisho's study. Sesshomaru quickly went to the closest room and shut the door.

When he heard the guards pass he open the door and watched them leave. Toga looked up and stared at the door then said loudly, "Sesshomaru. Come in here."

He quickly looked back down at his scrolls when his son entered. Sesshomaru sat down in front of his father's desk cautiously and had his hands in his lap while he stared at his father intently.

Toga looked up at Sesshomaru with hardened eyes that are written with nothing but worry. He sighed before saying, "Sesshomaru those guards that where here are Lord Yokaniko's guards...They were looking for Princess Kagome..She has gone missing..I've sent some of our castle guards to help look-,"

"I want to go look for Kagome." He interrupted his father with the look of determination in his golden eyes. Toga blinked at his son's blunt comment then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He stated without breaking his eye contact with his father. Toga closed his eyes and thought for a second. "Hmmm...I guess...Go on. Help look for my future daughter-in-law~!"

Toga said the last part with innocence, but Sesshomaru smacked the back of his head which made his head hit the desk in front of him.

Sesshomaru left growling at his father while Toga groaned in pain and held his forehead after sitting up. He chuckled for a little bit before a major headache came into place.

**_~S~S~S~S~S~_**

Sesshomaru put on his usual outfit: white top with red designs, white bottoms, black boots, chest armor with gold and purple belt, and mokomoko on shoulder.

Sesshomaru put his swords in their halter then slid them into place on his side. He left his room and walked to where the guards were assembling.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

The inu prince slung the door open and had his usual cold mask on when he entered.

The guards immediately stood up and bowed to the heir, then they sounded his name out in respect, "Prince Sesshomaru-sama!"

Said person stood directly in front of them now with his arms crossed and his signature glare in place, he said cooly, "You are under my command on this mission. You are to listen to every command I place. No. Questions."

The guards saluted to the prince then yelled out, "Hai, Prince Sesshomaru-sama! We understand!"

"Good. We leave in thirty minutes. Get the rest of the guards for the Royal Western Guards, you're missing some."

"Hai, Prince Sesshomaru-sama!" The Royal Western Guards yelled. The captain sent a couple of the guards to fetch the rest of their squadron immediately.

Sesshomaru walked over to the captain then said, "When the thirty minutes are up gather by the front gates, you are to be in 7th form. That's an order."

The captain bowed to him, "Hai, Prince Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru quickly left before he could strangle the guards, he hated it when they repeated, 'Hai, Prince Sesshomaru-sama.'

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

He went to inform his father they would be leaving soon. When he slid open the study door, he sweatdropped at the sight.. Toga was passed out on the floor with swirly eyes.

Sesshomaru dead panned then sighed at his father's childish antics and thought,_ 'I'm pretty sure I didn't hit him _that_ hard..He just probably just passed out from the headache..'_

He shrugged then pulled out a blank scroll and wrote:

_**Father, **_

_**I've taken control of the squadron you are currently sending out. They are under my control right now. Since I'm in command, you are not to interfere with this mission. **_

_**Sesshomaru.**_

Sesshomaru set the writing utensil down then exited the room. He arrived at the gates soon and saw that the guards where almost ready.

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

The captain saw Sesshomaru then yelled, "7th Formation! Go!" The guards split into four large squares, but they were apart 3 feet so it looked like one big square from ground level, in the air four separate ones.

The captain then stood directly in front of the formation and was facing Sesshomaru who was standing before them.

The captain bowed then the guards quickly bowed after him then shouted together sounding like one voice, "Prince Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru mentally growled then said loudly in a strong voice, "Your mission is to help the Royal Northern Guards to find the heir of the North, Princess Kagome. You will have one partner team up with one of the teams that Lord Yokaniko put his guards in. Remember they are our ally, so if you pick a fight you won't be spared. Whatever you do. Do. NOT. Make. Contact. With. Princess. Kagome. If you do, she will most likely bring death to you instantly," The guards eyes widened in slight fear. "Once you find her report to me _**immediately**_, then go tell Lord Yokaniko and my father Lord Inu Taisho right after. Half go to the skies, the other half go by foot. Your orders are set, now go complete them."

Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud and took to the skies. He heard the roar of the guards in agreement, he looked behind him to see some of the guards in the sky already.

Sesshomaru turned to look in front of him the growled thinking, '_Dang it Kagome..! Why did you run away?_'

_**~S~S~S~S~S~**_

Kagome threw a flat rock across the water, it instantly did 5 1/2 skips. She sighed for the umpteenth time, she was so bored.

The inu princess leaned slumped down, when she was sitting on the ground she leaned forward to look at her reflection. Kagome punched at the water only to cause ripples.

She fell back with her arms and legs stretched out with her midnight tresses fanned out behind her back. As the Northern heir look up, she watched the clouds float carelessly.

She raised a clawed hand in front of her as though trying to grab a cloud she thought, '_Why can't I be free as a cloud...? I don't want to be married to that ice prick!'_

The girl scowled at first, but the more she thought about it just made her mad which made her growl.

Her small hand clenched into a tight fist, then layed it in its previous place. The stressed girl sighed _once more_ and decided to take a nap.

So she closed her eyes, shutting off her brilliantly molten honey colored eyes from the world around her.

Everything went black.

_**A/N:**_ HIYA! I'm sorry if I seem a little excited xD It's just that I get hyper when I stay up! Gomen ne... Right now it's, 5:30 a.m.(the 26th) and I'm still proudly wide awake =D Anyway, getting off topic, here's the latest chapter. I hope you liked it, etc, etc... If you liked it good for you! Gomen, ima watashi no ōheina jinkaku no tame ni shitsureida

_**~Shiroi xoxoxo**_


End file.
